


The Bond of Love

by Jjpforever



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Babies, Bonding, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Licking, Love, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nicknames, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever
Summary: The Supreme alphas jaebum and chanyeol busy with their life with no love interest. One is calm and other is fire gets a surprise gift from the officials that changes their life.In the province of omegas two pretty princes are bonded to be with someone that will spice up their sweet life.Read to find out more. 🥰





	1. Chapter 1

“what are you thinking? Don't you feel lonely?” a question thrown at the alpha. No, supreme alpha. Well, he was a supreme alpha. He was blessed with everything, looks, manners, etiquettes, charm and talent. Supreme alpha belonged to the top tier of the hierarchy. Their big bodies, their sharp eyes, their fangs and double knot capability. 

Supreme alphas the rare alphas. 

Supreme alpha jaebum turned his head and eyed the minister, who was smiling at him. His jaw clenched a bit and an intimidated growl from his chest erupted before he started to speak. 

“I am thinking about the kingdom and no, I have my hands full with the people” jaebum replied. His pearly white set of teeth came into view with his dangerous yet beautiful fangs. 

“but, you are already twenty seven years old, we need to continue the chain of rule, your parents need a heir” the minister said in a calm voice, he didn't wanted to pressurise the supreme alpha but he knew well that time was ticking. 

Jaebum sighed. 

“I just can't grab anyone have offspring” he laughed awkwardly and the minister chuckled. 

“no, no, that's not my point supreme alpha. It's okay, take your time” the minister smiled and left supreme alphas alone, who immediately went back doing his work. 

Leaving the door of his office, the minister took a deep breath and left the breath he was holding. Now, it was time to meet another supreme alpha. 

Park Chanyeol.

The big and bad. 

He was always in a bad mood but his heart of gold always kept him sane. His temper was the most dangerous thing. 

The minister was a person who knew them from childhood, so he knew what he had to say and do. 

The door knob twisted with a soft click sound and he heard a snarled from the alpha. “I don't allow people at this hour” the supreme alpha said.

The minister smiled and closing the door, he turned to chanyeol. 

“you won't get a bride, if you behave like that” minister chuckled.

“as if jaebum got any” chanyeol rolled his eyes. 

The glint in the minister's eyes was something else, as if he was waiting for this type of answer. 

Nodding, he grinned and walked out of the office. 

They both were 27, perfect age and the minister knew what he had to do.

The omega's land was a beautiful place only made for omegas. In that omega land, two beautiful and high breed omegas were trained. The were the best product of the God. 

They required to get bath from the omega servants. Normal baths was not allowed. Scented oils, therapeutic massage and salts included in the bath ritual. They were called royals.

Silk and French Terry was the best clothing fabric for them. The best and expensive, that didn't rash their soft and delicate omega body. The body was pure, milky and smooth like butter. 

The omegas had to fight nature's process. The servants did not allow them to have heat. They never experience heat, no one was supposed to know their pheromones, it was something that was made only for their mates. 

They had to take strong medication for but it never harmed. 

The parents of jaebum and chanyeol always asked the minister about their son. They were always pleased to know that their son's were interested in marrying or playing with feeling instead, they were devoted to the work. 

They kept someone for them, pure and good. They already had someone for jaebum and chanyeol, who were unknown to the fact. Neither jaebum and chanyeol knew about it, not jinyoung and baekhyun. 

The minister reported things to the parents. The tradition was the ruler needs to have arranged marriages, this was the rule. But, this time it's not the same. 

“Mr. Kim, you have to do it for us. We will send transportation from our side, you have to get them ready and bring them here. I can't see my son getting old with no family” 

The minister chuckled and nodded. 

“I know. We officials have already started to work on. Please be calm and relaxed” he said. 

“on the night of the full moon, they will complete the ritual in the ceremony. It is to maintain the bond between two souls, and they will turn into bonded mates” the queen said and minister nodded, understanding about the coming event. 

“we have made the arrangements, they'll be here the day after tomorrow,” the minister said as he checked his phone and grinned. 

🌼🌈🌼

“mother, the contract requires Queen's signature” jaebum said and placed the paper. 

The queen grinned and signed the paper.   
“son, are you not going out today?” she asked. Jaebum stopped for a moment and shook his head. “there's too much work in the office. I need a day off so I am completing it fast” he smiled gently and taking the paper, he left. 

The queen pouted at her son and huffed. 

“mother is weird” jaebum chuckled and ran his hand over his long jet black hair gelled back, showing his forehead. 

The servants got to know about the arrival and all the requirements of the omegas. It was all chaos, few of then ran to the mart for essential oils, bath soaps and salts, meanwhile some ordered the new, branded and expensive material clothes. 

All the grooming requirements, clothes undergarments, even the jewelleries for them was brought new. 

In the absence of both the Supreme alphas, the servants quickly arranged all the new clothing of both alphas and omegas and even maintained the house they'll be living in. Houses were mansion with 30+ servants and five cars of the latest model in the garage. The mansion was brought newly and things were well furnished with the help of an interior designer. 

Chefs started to prepare for the ceremony meal and the event designers decorated the hall area. It was decorated with soft purple and pearl white. The tables were arranged with lightings that brighten up the space.

Chanyeol dialed his father's number which came busy. His father never came busy. He shrugged and continued to work on his case. “I don't know why they don't pick up the call at first time “ he growled and slammed the file on the table. 

“send me my coffee” his deep and irritated voice reached jongdae's ears, who quickly worked on it. Chanyeol rubbed his temples and squinted his eyes at the words written on the sheet.

The sun went down and the moon played hide and seek with the fluffy cotton clouds, the car halted in front gates of the mansion. The black car shined in the night and curious eyes tried to take all the beautiful scenery around it.

A man in a grey suit opened the door and backed away, while his hand extended out.   
A hand covered in soft while silk gloves came in contact with the hand and soon, the person came out. He wore an elegant suit, fitting his body from all sides. The curves showed off and he bowed at the man. 

The dark royal blue suit felt so royal and elegant against Jinyoung's milky place body. 

He smiled and pulled his hand away and looked for his friend, who came from the other side. Baekhyun looked so sinful yet like an angel in white suit. Diamond chain peeking put his chest lying on his magnificent collarbone that glitter under the moon. His unique pink hair brought so much attention that he turned pink, too.

“please, this way” Mr. Kim, the minister smiled fondly at them and showed them the way inside. The princes awed at the interior. They took pride in their castle but this mansion was something else. The beautiful sharp carvings, story depicting pictures and ancient art was just flawless.

They stopped in front of two doors side by side. Both the omegas looked at each other and then the minister. “you'll be staying in the best guest rooms of Korea tonight,” the minister said with a huge smile. 

The omegas took hesitant steps inside the rooms and their eyes observed all the things inside. The room had a different scent something unfamiliar but they like it. It made them feel warm. 

The minister introduced them to the respective rooms and made them familiar with the things inside. 

“I hope you have a peaceful night tonight. Have a good and safe night” Mr Kim smiled and walking backwards, he waved and left the room. 

Both the rooms were connected from inside by a single door. They smiled at each other and taking their bags, they made their way to the bed. 

“it's so different in here. Everyone is a giant in here” baekhyun giggled and unzipped his bag. 

“we are in the province of supreme, we are too familiar with omega province so everyone with height more than 5 feet 5 inches is tall for us” jinyoung grinned and took out his silk robe. 

“I don't know who we are meeting. I am so blank” jinyoung continued and baekhyun nodded. They had no idea who they were meeting. They don't even know who they are bonding with. 

It was a little unfair to them but when you are a prestigious supreme omega, you can't expect anything more. Baekhyun sighed and talking his rose gold silk robe, he walked inside the bathroom. 

“have a sweet night, baekhyun” jinyoung said softly and sighing to himself, he folded his robe in his arm and walked in his own bathroom. 

Just this one night of freedom. 

🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼


	2. Chapter 2

“that just so beautiful, isn't it jaebum?” Mrs asked. 

Jaebum looked up from his plate of breakfast and his eyes glancing at the good tray in the servant's hand. He cleared his throat and stared at the suit in his mother's hand. 

“where's that food going?” he asked, ignoring the question of his mother. 

Mrs Im gulped and sighed. “will you answer me or question me back?”

“what are you hiding?” jaebum almost growled.

The mother was taken aback at the attitude and huffed. She looked at the designer with anger in her eyes and said “he will be wearing this, no change” 

Jaebum huffed and drinking his orange juice, he glanced at chanyeol who was minding his breakfast and reading something on his phone. He rolled his eyes and looked at mother before wiping his lips with napkin and getting up. 

He saw the food tray coming empty from the guest room and giving a look to the servant, who looked away not making eye contact, jaebum turned to his mother. 

“you are keeping someone in the mansion” he accused. Now, chanyeol looked up and his eyes big. He looked at jaebum's mother and then at the guest room area. 

His jaws clenched and wiping his lips harshly, he slammed the napkin on the table before getting up. He glared and brushed past jaebum, his long legs moving towards the area, while jaebum followed him. 

Being a supreme alpha, they had high senses. They easily detected the lie. Their senses worked better than anyone in the household. The power they had was just terrific. Jaebum and chanyeol's strength was something not to mess with. 

Chanyeol jiggles the knob and realising it's locked, he growled and scowling, he moved back and kicked the door. No one was harmed except the door that fell off from the hinges. 

“chanyeol!!!” Mrs. Im screamed. 

Both the Supreme alphas turned to face the woman who was fuming in anger. 

Chanyeol shrugged and replied “Mrs Im I respect you but if you do something against my wishes, watch me what I do” his eyes turned red and not even glancing inside the room, chanyeol left. 

“jaebum we are doing nothing bad” she explained her son.

“we will see that later, mother. We are not kids and we have our life” jaebum sighed in disappointment and left the area. 

The mother pressed her temple and thank the lord. Luckily baekhyun ran into Jinyoung's bedroom and they hid inside the bathroom. 

Now, they knew that they are gonna have someone hot headed and it was just the beginning. Baekhyun was scared. He realised how powerful they are just by the one act. He hadn't expected this. He at least hoped for something sweet.

Jinyoung felt bad for his friend and frowned. 

Soon after the incident, Jinyoung's bedroom opened and queen came inside.  
“please don't mind them, they are not like that. I am sorry that I wasn't able to welcome you both” she smiled. 

Two maids came inside and placed things on the table. “this all is for the ceremony and the night. I am sorry for my boys behaviour. You'll be shifted in a new place and please, if you want to ask anything don't mind. I know things are going too fast” the mother lost her breath as she spoke and both the omegas shook their head. 

“you know you are going to be bonded, right?” she asked, checking the water. 

Baekhyun and jinyoung nodded. That's why they were called. Nobody asked what they wanted. It was all about getting bonded and serving the supreme. “we would like to meet the alphas” jinyoung said in his small voice. 

“you'll be meeting them tonight” mother replied. “no, we want to meet them and know them, just a little. It's very strange that you all are fine bonding them with a stranger” baekhyun gave out a chuckling laugh. 

Mother sighed and smiled at them. “I am sorry, if that is uncomfortable. Okay, I'll ask the minister to take you both to their office” she said and signaled the servant to call the minister.

“jinyoung, baekhyun, according to tradition, you can't meet them before mating but I am breaking this, you have the right to know them before anything” she said in a serious voice and both of them nodded. 

Jinyoung played with his bracelet and blushed pink. It was all new. They know no one in this place. It was not easy to trust anybody. 

“I'll call jongdae, chanyeol's assistant. He will be pleased to meet you both. Jaebum is busy with meetings, so please don't be sad if cannot meet him” the mother smiled at jinyoung. 

“I believe you both had your breakfast, I'll be moving out for a while, please get ready to meet them” she got up from her place and both the omegas bowed at ninety degrees. 

Jinyoung anxiously looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the chain around his neck. His stain blue full sleeves shirt fell perfectly on his body. It was tucked in and white slacks showed off his round butt, filling with white shoes. He bit his lip and applied the lip balm, while his eyes went to his friend, baekhyun. 

“baekhyun, are you ready?” his small voice laced with nervousness asked the omega, who perfect his white crop top with full sleeves and his high waist jeans hugged all his curves. Following with blue canvas shoes. 

“I am going to ruin it” baekhyun whimpered, his heart beating fast. 

The knock on the door made them jump on their place. Jinyoung took a deep breath and brushed his hair that showed his forehead a little bit and baekhyun let his hair down and little bit messy. 

Taking their purse and napkin, both of them walked out of the door and greeted the minister. 

“please don't get scared if any one of them catches you off guard. They are supreme so don't get nervous, they'll not go easy on you otherwise” the minister chuckled and soon they reached an area where it was filled with people moving here and there. 

All of them wearing suits and business clothes making both of them feel outcast.   
It was so different from the mansion, it was now the workplace. jaebum's and chanyeol's work wings were different. Minister asked jongdae to take baekhyun to his wings while he took jinyoung to jaebum's wings. 

“all you have to know is jaebum is a calm and wise man, but he gets angry sometimes. He will be the most gentle person you'll ever meet but you'll never want to see his supreme alpha side. It's bad, believe me” Mr. Kim, the minister chuckled and opened the door of the cabin.

“moonbyul, there's a special guest to meet supreme” he grinned at the woman sitting behind the small desk. She was tall and beautiful with his long straight hair. 

She rushed towards Jinyoung and shook his hand with a big smile reaching ear to ear. 

“nice to meet you, I am moonbyul, supreme alpha's assistant” she introduced herself and jinyoung smiled sweetly at her. He felt his confidence lowering down when thus packet of energy jumped in front of him. 

“hello, I am jinyoung” he shook his hand and his eyes crinkle from the corners, making him look adorable. 

“Im is busy, I'll send you in once he gets busy. Please make yourself comfortable” 

Jinyoung nodded and sat down on the nearest couch. Jaebum's assistant smiled and went back to her work and the minister left the area as well. Few minutes passed, when they heard a buzzing sound.   
Moonbyul jumped from her seat and ran inside the cabin. Minutes later she came out and grinned “he is free, you can go in” she said and jinyoung gave out a nervous smile. 

His hand gently grabbed on the door knob and he slowly pushed it in. His heart was running so fast. He was anticipating for it but was also scared to face him. 

He was fully inside the room and his brown eyes fell on the man sitting there. 

He almost stopped breathing, when he saw the handsome alpha in front of him. For him, he was the most handsome man he had ever seen. His eyes not shifting an inch from the alpha, who looked up from his paper. 

Jinyoung gulped the lump down his throat, he felt his mouth dry. He felt his core burning and his hands going sweating. He was not himself anymore. 

This is what it feels like meeting a supreme alpha. 

His legs wobbled a little but he regained his posture. 

He cannot tell how overwhelmed he felt. He just cannot imagine himself under the alpha looking so handsome and sexy. His breath went uneven and he left a shuddering breath. 

“a-are you okay?” 

That's it! Jinyoung lost it. His voice was so deep and velvety. The squeak of the chair was evident enough to tell that the Supreme alpha left his place and now standing on his full height, towering the pretty omega, who was facing an alpha like him for the very first time. 

This was all because of jaebum's hot and tough pheromones basically reacting on normal situation. Just imagine what will happen if he is literally aroused, jinyoung bets he will pass out. 

Jinyoung stumbled back in embarrassment when he feels the alpha so tall and hovering against him. The alpha was too tall for his omega height height. Warmth surrounded him when jaebum's hands grabbed Jinyoung's wrist. 

“you are definitely not fine” jaebum said and jinyoung came back to his senses, when jaebum's minty breath fanned over his face. He regained his conscious self and swallowed the saliva. 

“no, I am fine” he yanked himself away from the alpha and licking his lips, he smiled. 

“sorry, I… I just have some problem” he stuttered and slapped himself internally. 

The alpha chuckled and smiled, showing off his glorious fangs. Jinyoung knew, that the alpha was sure what happened to him but he is not going to admit. 

Jinyoung's not going to admit but he was amazed looking at those fangs. 

“I am jinyoung” he grinned, extending his hand to shake with alpha's.

Jinyoung's eyes went wide when he was yanked back to alpha's chest. He could feel alpha's hot breath near his neck. 

He bit his lip, when the alpha whispered in his hot and husky voice “ and what brings you here, Mr. Jinyoung?” he felt jaebum smirking against his ear lobe and he closed his eyes. 

“you smell so familiar, hiding from the big bad alpha. Tell me, why are feeling so sensitive, why your body reacting to me when I am not even doing anything?” his felt so sensual. Jinyoung's eyes widen and they gasped. Jaebum knew about. 

Jaebum pulled away and grinned, showing off his signature smile. 

“don't forget that supreme alphas are not just some common alpha, my dear jinyoung. Your body reacted to me in my normal state, I believe you be in restraint for a long period of time and you just can't resist me”. He chuckled and his eyes burned with golden specks. 

Jinyoung scowled softly at the alpha.   
“well, Mr. Jaebum it was nice meeting you but believe me, I have seen many alphas like you. So, please don't flatter yourself” Jinyoung's sassy comments made jaebum smirk and he laughed. 

“that's nice, at least you can differ the difference between an alpha and a supreme” jaebum says in his low voice, his voice turning deeper and deeper as he moves close to jinyoung. His lips just centimeters away and he continued “because I do hard and that will be rough for you” his voice so teasing that jinyoung made a fist to not to push the alpha away. 

Jaebum planted a quick kiss on jinyoung cheek and smiled. “I like you, little omega. Meet you tonight” jaebum gave his devilish smirk and jinyoung turned pink and walked out of the cabin. 

Jinyoung's eyes widen when he left the cabin. How did he knew about tonight. He knew, jaebum was something and was not supposed to be messed with. 

🌼🌈🌼

“Mr jongdae, how does it feel like to work with Mr. Chanyeol?” baekhyun asked giggling. 

Mr. Kim was a nice and kind man. He was the only man that able to be chanyeol's personal assistant for so long. He was a very calm man to reply baekhyun's all questions despite the fact that the questions were childish. 

Suddenly they both heard loud voices and baekhyun jumped on his place. He gave a fearful look to Mr. Jongdae, who just shook his head and laughed. 

“you don't have to be scared. That person must be unlucky and you are definitely not!” he winked at the omega, who stifled his laugh. 

Mr. Kim left baekhyun for few minutes before running inside the cabin. The voices went down and baekhyun pouted when a man came out running, wiping his forehead with a napkin. 

Soon after, Mr. Kim came out with a huge smile and signaled him to go in. 

Baekhyun nodded and said “isn't this weird? We have to ask them to meet them” he laughed and grabbed the handle of the door. 

Baekhyun expected a man with red face, totally wasted in anger but his blinked twice when he saw the man in front of him.   
“I never even dreamt someone this handsome” he mumbled to himself and stood there for a few seconds until a stingy puff of smoke hit his nostrils. 

“am I literally marrying a man who likes to destroy his own organs?” baekhyun said out loud making chanyeol looked up with a dangerous scowl on his face. 

“who are you and who gave you the right to ques— it's bad…. You are even hurting my organs,too. And to make it worse, I am going to inhale more, so that I can complain to queen that my husband infected me” baekhyun let his mouth run, forgetting the fact that chanyeol was a man with a bad temper. 

The cigarette was crushed in the ashtray and pushing his seat away, chanyeol got up and was about to make his way, when baekhyun pouted and stomped his way to chanyeol, standing chest to chest with him.   
“I dare you to talk to me in that tone, Mr. Supreme” he squinted his eyes at chanyeol. 

“don't waste my time” chanyeol growled and his eyes turning red. 

Baekhyun gasped and pouted. Folding his arms in front of his chest. 

“how rude! Nobody told me that supreme alpha is such a meanie!” he scrunched his nose and huffed. 

Chanyeol's blood was now boiling, a certain pink hair, looking like a doll came into his office with no prior information and now lecturing him. Chanyeol growled and his fingers curled around baekhyun’s milky neck. 

Baekhyun gasped and a tasty scent entered baekhyun's nostrils. It was an intense scent of musk and he bit his lips, staring at the supreme alpha. “don't anger me, it won't take me long to snap it” he seethed and baekhyun giggled, his thighs squeezing together, while his front pushed against chanyeol's. 

Tears threatened to fall baekhyun's eyes, they looked painful red and chanyeol smirked. “you like the pain, baby? You got guts to barge in and eat my head” he sneered gritting his teeth. 

Suddenly, baekhyun grinned. His eyes had that excitement that chanyeol never seen in anyone.

“I like it, when you choke me, daddy” he whispered, pulling away from the alpha's grasp. 

“meet you tonight” he giggled and walked outside, swaying his sexy wide hips. 

Chanyeol just watched the omega in horror. He clenched his jaws and punched the table in anger. He sighed as he palmed himself. 

He was hard. 

That pretty omega had that mouth which he preferred for himself. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3

“sir, we have prepared your bath” the maid said, not raising her eyes. 

Jinyoung tied you robe tight around his waist as he looked up and nodded. His silk robe wrapped perfectly on his body, showing off his narrow waist. He took off his bracelet and rings that enhance beauty. 

Jinyoung took off his slippers and walked a couple of stairs to the huge bathtub that was scented with coconut and cream. He liked how the water glitters under the warm yellow light of the bathroom. 

He left his robe fall from his shoulders and leaving it on the side, he dipped his foot in to check the temperature of water. It was perfect for his body to leave it soft and plum. Settling inside, he took a deep breath and let the water consume him fully.   
It felt so nice to his body, he was aching for this, to calm his muscles and tiredness.   
He sighed and let his head rest back on the pad. Meeting the supreme alpha was so tiring even if it was just for ten minutes. 

His hand came out from the water and he stared at his wrist that had faded blue stripes. He squinted his eyes and closed his eyes, grabbing his wrist, placing his fingers just above the light fingerprints. 

‘he didn't grabbed me that hard’ jinyoung wondered. He wanted to feel the heat of that hand again. The strength was indeed arousing to jinyoung. He bit his lips when he remembered how jaebum's lips touched his ears, the growing warmth made him feel uneasy but hell, it was exciting. 

Jaebum's hands ran downwards to Jinyoung's side and his fingers dig in, grabbing his flesh as he pumped into him, spurting his hot liquid. The pain erupting from his sides was nothing compared to the pleasure he was getting from being bred. 

THUD!

Jinyoung's eyes wide open staring at the wall in front of him. His cheeks felt hot and he shook his head furiously. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He slapped his cheeks and huffed. 

“it felt so hot, even if it was just a dream” jinyoung mumbled to himself and frowned. 

He realised, it was going to be hard to face jaebum. With all this desire and random sexual clips playing in his mind, he was definitely getting dirty. He pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed softly.   
“Oh God, he is taking over mind. This is just so stupid” he slammed his fist in the water only to be splashed back by the water. 

Jinyoung decided to leave his bath early by scrubbing and washing early. He grabbed the white towel from the small cabinet and wrapped around his waist and took another to wipe his body. Once he was done, he wore his another robe and went to the sink, to start off with his routine before he wears the clothes for the ceremony. 

He brushed his teeth and washed his face face with a foam based face wash. He had one or two pimple scars, else than nothing. He applied his toner and moisturizing it with a scented cream. Once his skin was prepared, he warm up the serum between his palm and gently worked on his hair. 

Washing it, he applied lotion on his body. 

He has to be soft and fluffy. 

But then he stopped. 

“why do I have to be soft and fluffy for grumpy man?” he grumbled and scowled. 

He placed the lotion bottle back in its place and walked out of the bathroom only to come back and take the lotion bottle.

“self care is something I care for” he muttered under his breath and puffing his cheeks he went back to his bedroom to wear his clothes. 

🌼🌈🌼

“Mrs. Im, have you seen chanyeol? The car is waiting for him and he has to leave for his new place” Mrs. Park, the queen of another province said worriedly as she looked for her son. 

Mrs. Im's eyes widen. “where did he go? Jaebum and Jinyoung car already left for the night” she said. This made Mrs. Park worried. She knew her son was a responsible man. 

The servants looked everywhere. He was nowhere. 

They knew that baekhyun was not feeling well, so he decided to leave late but chanyeol never informed anything like that. Every room was checked and offices, but they didn't check the room in which the omega was residing. 

“fuck…. We have to leave, chanyeol” baekhyun said in a desperate whine, while his eyes looking up at the alpha who was grabbing his hair and smirking at him. 

The alpha chuckled and pushed baekhyun's face against his length. Baekhyun pumped it slowly and took him in his mouth. His eyes staring at the alpha, who was growing and thrusting hips forward, deep thrusting baekhyun, since he knew that the omega didn't have gag reflex. 

Tears stung baekhyun's eyes when chanyeol pulled away with his cum dripping off from the shaft. “drink little puppy, that's what you wanted right?” he smirked, slapping his cum dripping cock on baekhyun tongue. 

Bakenyun scowled and sliding his fingers over the cum covered tongue, he coated them and grabbed chanyeol's cock, pumping it hard. He slowly stood up after bruising his knees, kneeling on the floor. 

“I am not a puppy” he sneered but it came out so cute that chanyeol couldn't help but give him an open mouth kiss on his swollen lips. “I see, then you must be a kitten. Small and so fierce” his voice raspy and sexy. Baekhyun scowled and left chanyeol's cock. 

“I am leaving” he announced and chanyeol laughed, wiping himself with the tissue paper. 

“look at yourself and then leave” he walked and grabbing a new tissue paper, he wiped baekhyun's face. 

“voice is cracking, you did good as a first timer” he chuckled at the omega, who gave him a harmless punch and pouted. 

“ leave me, I can do that on my own” he snatched the paper and quickly grabbed his makeup remover before he started to do his makeup again. 

Chanyeol stared at the omega, who stood on his tip toes, applying his lip balm. His perky ass giving him all the sexual thoughts that didn't stop him from grabbing it. 

“meet you later, sexy little thing” he chuckled and left from the back door. 

“where were you chanyeol?” Mrs. Park scolded. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and chuckled. “mom, didn't I tell you, I'll be attending few of my calls. That's why I left and went to the garden” he easily lied and walked outside to his car. 

Soon, baekhyun left his bedroom. 

“your eyes are red, what happened?” Mrs. Park asked. 

‘your son fucked my mouth' he wanted to answer, but he smiled he toy and replied   
“eyeliner went into my eyes. Sorry for the late, mother” he batted his eyelashes and Mrs. Park grinned. 

“it's okay, son. Come on, now leave it's time to move. You are already late to your new house” she chirped. 

‘he is gonna ruin me so bad’ baekhyun thought cursing his fate internally. Guided by the servant, he reached the car and stepping inside, he took a deep breath of relief. 

The servants stood in line, welcoming jinyoung in the brand new castle. It was his first time seeing this beautiful place. It was even more beautiful than the mansion he lived for one night. 

“sir, this way to the room” a maid came with a small glass in her hands. The glass was something antique and jinyoung gave it a suspicious glance. She grinned and asked him to walk upstairs to the bedroom.

The maid followed Jinyoung's steps and he saw his and jaebum's initials on the mahogany door. It was nailed with gold and jinyoung blushed looking at the name.   
His new life was starting and he just couldn't believe he was going to spend it with a man he has never met. 

Jinyoung felt his stomach doing flip when he stepped inside the bedroom. It was massive indeed. 

“I'll surely be lost in this bedroom” he giggled and the maid did a coughing. 

He realised that the maid was there, he quickly maintained his posture and turned around with a smile.

“please, drink this. It was sent by the people from your land. Please drink and take a rest on the bed” she said and pushed the glass near Jinyoung's chest. 

Jinyoung hesitantly took the glass and smiling, he walked towards the bed. The bed was high but struggling, he was able to sit. 

The maid walked out of the room and locked the door without knowing of the omega, who sat inside the room unknown to face that the purple drink he just drank was nothing but a drink that stroke his heat. 

Jinyoung licked his lips and grinned. 

“it's so tasty, I wished I had more” he pouted, licking his lips. The drink tastes like grape juice and he was craving more for it. It was so flavorful that jinyoung missed it. 

He huffed and and took off shoes and throwing his socks away, he comfortably sat on the bed. 

“this is so comfy, just like the one in my house” he smiled. He was feeling those mattress when suddenly jinyoung felt an immense pain in his stomach. He curled into a ball and a scream left his mouth. 

His body started to become hot and his head started to throb. He didn't know what was happening. His core burned with craving and suddenly my all the images of the alpha started to flash in front of his eyes. 

His breath started to get uneven and his hand worked on buttoning his shirt. Moving down, he felt so tight in his pants and something felt weird in his behind. He unbuckled his pants and harshly pushing it down, he threw his pant on the floor and whimpered. 

Tears started to roll down from his eyes as he struggled to breathe. His behind felt itchy, something was dripping from his hole. He knew what it was. Why his heat was occurring now. 

He was breathing heavily and his eyes filling up with lust. He wanted to touch himself. He wanted someone to touch him. 

Jaebum smiled at the servants and walked towards the living room, when a maid came in. Her eyes giving off a look that jaebum looked at suspiciously. He furrowed his brows and walked upstairs. 

“why is this locked?” he wondered and looking here and there, he turned the knob and unlocking it, he went inside. 

Jaebum stepped back and his eyes dilated when he inhaled lavender. There was no room freshener but it was something more raw and strong and then he heard the soft cries and whimpered. 

“jinyoung?” he whispered. His eyes turning red. 

The omega got up from his lying position and watched the alpha in pain. His opened I messy way, from the one shoulder it fell off and his once styled hair was gone, it was a mess. His half of the clothes thrown here and there. Jinyoung's eyes watching alpha with lust filled eyes. 

Jinyoung made grabby hands at the alpha, who growled lowly. His fangs elongating, wanting to take the blood running in the omega's nerves. Jaebum took big steps and he was standing in front of the bed, watching the omega struggling in pain and crawling towards him. He was a mess in his own slick and drool. His chest glistened with sweat and drool that mixed together. 

“please…… jaebum?” he asked. His small hands grabbing jaebum's big hands, pulling them to touch his aching body. He was shuddering. He twitched and his body jerked forward and a satisfying smile plastered on his face. 

Jaebum looked down, his eyes went wide. Jinyoung literally orgasmed in front of him just by touching him. It was so arousing that jaebum released his pheromones. His vanilla scent doing wonders to Jinyoung's body. His nips erect and looked painful red.   
Jinyoung pulled the alpha and hugged him, his throbbing pretty omega cock rubbing against jaebum's hard on. He mewled against jaebum's chest, his face rubbing on the alpha's clothes torso. His hips slowly humping on the alpha. 

Jaebum growled and feeling provoked, an animalistic sound erupted from jaebum and he opened his mouth. Jinyoung's sexy body tempted him, his lusty moans tempted him, his dancing hips tempted him, his name from Jinyoung's mouth tempted him and in the temptation of wanting to claim the omega, jaebum grabbed the back of Jinyoung's neck. 

In a snap, he growled and dive his head in and let his fangs sink in the flesh. 

Jaebum took deep breaths, calming himself as the pain ran into his body. He was shaking and growling as his fangs sunk deep into the flesh of his arm, while the omega shuddered, watching the scene in front of him. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖💙💙💙❤❤❤


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, wait a second!” baekhyun yelled. 

The glass almost fell from his hand. He scowled at the alpha and took a sip. 

“let me try, too” chanyeol tried to take the glass but baekhyun was fast. He quickly drank the liquid in one go and ran to the other side of the bedroom, giggling loudly. 

“boo to you loser” he giggled and chanyeol rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his waist and shaking his head. 

“you are a fucking kid, just get over with it. I should have taken the other one” he miffed and throwing off his jacket walked towards the bathroom. Baekhyun watched the alpha going inside the bathroom leaving him embarrassed for his nature. 

His lower lip jutted out as while stood there. He sniffled and let the glass fell from his hand. He wiped his tears and stomped his way towards the bed. Taking off his clothes. He threw his shoes with socks in anger and roughly slide out his pants. 

“such a rude alpha. I should have taken the other alpha” he grumbled and punched the cushion. 

Baekhyun was left in his underwear and he was searching for his clothes when he realised something leaking from his bottom. He squinted his eyes and touched himself, his eyes widen. 

He felt his stomach growing hot and pain spread into his body, running into his blood. He bit the cushion and a muffled scream left from his mouth. Tears started to roll down because the poor baby had low tolerance in pain and he just couldn't take the pain. He felt his body cutting in half and someone just sprinkled some hot spice on it. 

He curled against the cushion while his hand tried to search for his robe but his sock was slowly down. His body felt feverish and tired. 

Baekhyun rubbed his eyes with his small fist and looked up only to have blurry vision because of emerging another wave of tears. 

“c-chanyeol” he cried out. His voice cracking and choking with tears. 

But it didn't reach the alpha's ears who was busy in the bathroom taking shower. A thud and baekhyun fell down from the bed, his sides hurting by the impact. 

Baekhyun didn't wanted to feel like this. He was feeling miserable. His body was hurting, his nipples twitching in pain as they rubbed against the fabric. Not experiencing heat in the age of blooming had it own side effects. The pain, aches and need was too strong for him. 

Baekhyun's toes curled and his body whitered when he climax, soiling his underwear. 

He was trembling in fear and his eyes widen when the alpha came out of the bathroom with the similar shock on his face. Chanyeol rushed towards the omega and taking him in his arms, I walked inside the bathroom and threw him in the tub filled with cold water. 

“you better low your pheromones or I'll kill you” he warned the omega, who gasped in the water, taking deep breaths and staring at him with red eyes. 

Chanyeol huffed and pushing his hairs back, he was walking out of the bedroom when he was stopped by the small voice.   
“don't leave me…. I… I am scared” chanyeol could feel the voice. It rang in his ear like a mantra that he was scared and he needed him. 

“p-pwease chanyeol” chanyeol watched baekhyun's desperate eyes asking him to do things. Even though the omega in calm state, his pheromone were emitting strongly from his body. 

Chanyeol stomped back grabbed baekhyun by chin. His big fingers grabbing half of his face. “you better be calling me daddy with that mouth of yours” 

“yes, daddy” he instantly replied, licking his lips. Baekhyun pulled the alpha in the bathtub, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him for desperate, needy kiss. 

Chanyeol shoved his tongue in, lacing his tongue with baekhyun tasting the fruity taste in mouth. He explored baekhyun's warm mouth, letting his lips nibble baekhyun's bottom one. “daddy, please!” he whined, crawling on chanyeol's body, he straddled and sat over chanyeol's cock.   
“you are big” baekhyun gasped and looked down realizing that the alpha was not fully hard but it was his actual size.   
Baekhyun felt slap on his butt cheek and painful squeeze came later. “say my name” chanyeol growled. 

“daddy~” baekhyun licked his saliva coated chin and leaned down to press kisses on chanyeol's hard chest. Chanyeol tug on baekhyun's underwear and pulled it down. Baekhyun was all red and blushing at this, his leaking, juicy hole rubbing against chanyeol's cock. 

Baekhyun let out some whiny sound and pouting, he tried to push himself on chanyeol's cock but failed. He was getting frustrated and he didn't like it. 

“I have to prepare you, little omega. Come on, straddle me” he smirked and baekhyun nodded. He pushed off his dangling underwear from his leg and settling himself over chanyeol's mouth. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and looked down at the smirking alpha. Chanyeol grabbed his perky flesh and spread them apart, his tongue slipping out and slightly touching the dripping boy pussy. 

And then happened. Baekhyun gave out a satisfying whimper, when chanyeol placed his hole over his mouth and licked his clenching cunt. 

Baekhyun whined in pleasure and grabbed chanyeol's hair from the roots, curling his fingers as he felt his tongue poking the entranced and rimming puckered skin. 

“you feel so g-good…. Umhhnn I love it” he moaned softly and tried to move his hips only to be smacked on his ass.   
Baekhyun yelped and giggled at the alpha's glaring gaze. 

🌼🌼🌼

Baekhyun's body shuddered at the touch. Chanyeol's soft kisses pressing on his back while he slowly pumped his two fingers in and out. Chanyeol's thick fingers curling and brushing against baekhyun's sensitive prostate. He wiggled in his place and trembled. 

His cheeks flaming red, from random slaps with beautiful handprints branding him. Baekhyun was panting and huffing, he just wanted something thick to go in and fuck him senselessly. 

He turned his head, nudging the alpha, asking him for another kiss. “you kiss so much” the alpha chuckled but fulfilled baekhyun's wish.

When they pulled away, baekhyun turned around want to see the alpha. He hugged him and sat on his lap. “I love kissing, especially you daddy” he bit his lips and captured chanyeol's kiss, while he positioned his cock under baekhyun's needy cunt. 

Chanyeol didn't leave his mouth when baekhyun moaned in, letting him drink his moan while kissing and slowly penetrating into him. Baekhyun felt himself stretching by the big cock. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy and he mewled. Baekhyun shuddered as chanyeol entered fully and let baekhyun adjust his size. 

“d-daddy…. You feel so better” he moaned in his raspy voice. His lusty eyes staring at chanyeol's red ones. He smiled softly and chanyeol knew, he was doing something right.

Baekhyun moved a little and flinched. He looked down and closed his eyes. “you are so thin that my cock is touching your womb, babe” he touched the small bump and baekhyun whined, wiggling his body to chanyeol move his hand away. 

“you need to eat, baekhyun” he said in his deep, dark voice, inhaling baekhyun's tasty scent. 

And then the alpha started to move. Baekhyun tightly grabbed onto him and chanyeol drilled into baekhyun like there was no tomorrow. Their body fitted so perfectly and baekhyun started to move on his own, making it more pleasurable for both of them. 

Chanyeol quickly flipped the position and pushed baekhyun against the wall. His face buried to the wall and chanyeol jammed his rode in and his hips started to give fast pace thrust, going hard and fast on the little omega. His cunt felt even better from behind, when their skin slapped and he went deep balls.

Baekhyun blushed deep and his eyes closed with a soft sigh leaving as chanyeol's pace slowed down. His slow and sensual thrust made baekhyun puddle in his place. 

With the coming thrust, chanyeol groaned and shuddering at the feeling of cumming and swelling, chanyeol groaned. He groaned loudly, his teeth gritted and he slapped his hips against baekhyun's and he was in. 

Raw and veiny. His thick cock, with alohas knot was not locked in baekhyun's, making them connected to each other. Baekhyun gasped and tears fickle down his eyes. 

Chanyeol was throbbing inside the warm and tight cunt, his knot swelling even more in his cunt getting ready to spurt his seeds. Poor little omega was pinned against the wall from his chest side, while chanyeol's giant body covered his small figure. 

They both panted, trying to regain their lost breath. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around baekhyun's body and shifted a little and this resulted baekhyun to cry out a little. 

“shh… I am sorry” he said sincerely and gulped in. 

Baekhyun's sobbed softly, leaning against the cold wall when chanyeol's supreme knot finally released and spilled his white warm liquid in baekhyun's womb. Chanyeol's big hand palmed baekhyun's abdomen, gently massaging it. 

They pulled away and baekhyun fell on the bed exhausted. His butt all messy, beautifully decorated with cum and chanyeol wiped his coated cum on his ass. He was about to move, he heard a needy, soft voice. 

“daddy….. Hug me, pwease” he sniffled. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"stay there, don't move. Just let me take it off, okay?" jaebum said and the omega nodded, clutching the blanket tightly. Jaebum grunted at the pain and took off his suit coat and gave it to jinyoung, who quickly snatched it, hugging it tightly. 

Jaebum clenched his jaws at the wound was healing really slowly and then passed his attention to the omega, who mindlessly hugged the coat. He moved forward to cover jinyoung with coat nicely, but jinyoung hissed. 

“mine” he turned away with the jacket and burying his face, he inhale jaebum's scent. 

Jaebum didn't say anything. He shook his head and started to undress. He thankedĺ the lord that he was calm and not jumping on the omega. Jaebum was not supposed to do this. He cannot mark him now. It happens in ceremony.

“jaebum…. C-come to bed” the omega asked. Grabbing the jacket in his possession, he made space for the alpha in the huge bed. The alpha laughed internally and joined the bed. It was more like diving into the scent of jinyoung. He his pheromones way too strong 

“does it hurt?” jinyoung asked in a worried tone. While he asked, jaebum adjusted his arm so that it does not come in contact with jinyoung. 

“yeah, but it's subsiding slowly. It's not that painful” jaebum said and making a questioning face. Jinyoung hugged his jacket and shifted a little bit closer. He licked his moist lips and he gently pecked on jaebum's lips. “ I am sorry…. You're hurting so bad and I can't do anything. You should have bitten me instead” he said, his eyes welled up at the sight of the wound and restless alpha. 

“imagine the pain of you going through that. That was your first heat, jinyoung. You are twenty three, you should have experienced that at the age of eighteen or nineteen. I don't want to work on my animal instinct” jaebum quietly replied. 

“t-then what will happen tomorrow, you will not mark me?” jinyoung asked. 

Jaebum chuckled and replied “why so desperate? You have seen alphas like me, right?” he teased and jinyoung clenched his jaws. 

“you are still the same!” he said out loud but flinched when another way of heat hit hit him. He groaned and shuddering, he buried himself in the alpha. “if you are gonna behave like that, then don't raise your voice if I do something to you” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist, letting him swing his leg on the thigh. 

“we can at least do that” he smirked and jinyoung moaned. Jaebum's clothes crotch rubbed against his omega cock. Once jinyoung realised the pleasures he was gaining, he snaked his hand down and pulled out jaebum's cock from his brief and almost jerked away at the size of the alpha. 

Now, their unclothed cock, covered in slick, rubbed against each other. Jinyoung bit his lips and grinder on the alpha. His face was lifted up by chin and jaebum claimed his mouth in the most heated way. His lips nibbled on Jinyoung's lips and he slipped his tongue in, dominating jinyoung mouth. 

Jinyoung pulled away not before gently tugging on jaebum's bottom lips and smiled at it. “you like it? When I kiss you?” jaebum asked as be worked on his hips.   
Jinyoung nodded, his eyes half lidded, ready to kiss the alpha again. 

Jinyoung moaned softly in alpha's mouth, kissing him gently and so passionately. Their saliva dripping down, the kiss became messy and sloppy. Jinyoung licked jaebum's chin and plunged his tongue back in the alpha's mouth. Their sensual grinding soon brought jinyoung to his climax and he cummed on jaebum's stomach, trembling against his body. 

Soon, jaebum was reaching to his climax and jinyoung started to pump his shaft in fast pace. Jinyoung giggled and when alpha's cummed in his hand. Jinyoung, without thinking anymore, he smeared his cum coated hand on his stomach and kissed the alpha for the last time before he fell asleep. 

🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sorry I won't be able to update this and other books for a while. My exams are near so I can't do that. I hope you are enjoying this ff. Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

“are you wearing this?” jaebum asked, his head nudging towards the clothes laid on bed. Jinyoung stared at the clothes for a second and looked at alpha with a questioning look. 

“yes, and it's nice” the answer came out as a question and jaebum nodded, not satisfied with the answer. 

Jinyoung went back to the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his head, while he was covered with a fluffy bathrobe. His slippers made sound as slumped back in.   
Jaebum followed the omega's steps and took his perfume placed on the cabinet. 

He was spraying it on his clothes, when he saw jinyoung bending back and staring at something behind him. Jaebum cocked his eyebrows and turned to his side to see jinyoung giving him a smug look. 

“you really have nice ass” he chuckled, gently patting jaebum's ass which was hugged by his tight fitted trailer trouser.   
Jaebum looked around to see servants taking away used towels and things that was used in Jinyoung's bath.

When the servants finally left, Jaebum smirked. “have you seen yours? Thank me later, if you haven't” he laughed and leaned in to whisper but jinyoung pushed him away. 

“ thanks and I just have my bath, don't touch me” he said in the most meanest way and jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“you just wait, I am gonna make that bite painful as fuck, you omega” he sneered and smacked Jinyoung's ass really hard, giving his death glare through the mirror. 

“how rude, you pervert” jinyoung elbowed jaebum. The alpha clenched his jaws and replied “sleeping on my after cumming a load, how rude!” snapping, he walked out of the bathroom. 

Jinyoung burned hole on jaebum's back and huffed. “silver spoon bastard” he grumbled and continued to his morning skin care routine. 

Jaebum and jinyoung has to attend the gathering in the celebration of a new member to the kingdom. Jaebum stood outside of his car, looking around, the castle was nice, nothing over the top but satisfying. 

He saw jinyoung walking in his normal pace, a big pouch in his hand probably filled with his personal stuff and then he noticed those clothes. Jinyoung was sheer white top and a simple peach coloured cardigan over it. 

Jaebum's eyes squinted at two pink numbs showing off from the shirt and his fist clenched around his poor iPhone.   
“I can see your nipples” he stated. 

“cause I have” Jinyoung rolled his eyes brushed pass jaebum. 

“no, you are not wearing that, I mean it jinyoung” jaebum warned but jinyoung didn't listen. “I can wear anything, jaebum. Don't be so judgemental. It's my clo— if I rip off your shirt in the middle of the trip, then you don't complain to me” he interjected and growling, he slammed the car door as he sat inside. 

Jinyoung contained his laughed and grumbled “perverted, horny bastard” and giggling, he sat inside the car. 

“your hand looks fine” jinyoung commented and jaebum nodded. Trying not to look at the omega's direction. “it's more than fine” he replied flatly and jinyoung miffed. 

“do I look ugly? You are not looking at me” jinyoung complained and jaebum turned his head. “no you don't, jinyoung” jaebum huffed. Hearing this, jinyoung smiled and his hand sneakily reaching to jaebum's thigh. 

Jinyoung gasped when jaebum's grabbed his hand before it touched his manhood, and squeezed his hand, squinting his eyes and whispered “behave, jinyoung” the icy glare was enough to make the omega pout in annoyance. 

🌼🌈🌼

Chanyeol was having his best sleep of all the time. Snuggled under a blanket, hands around something warm and squishy. His face buried into a softest place, feeling so comfortable with the scent. He eyes squeezed tight as an irritating buzzing noise disturbed his morning. 

In sleep, his hand went for the noisy device and pressing the power button, chanyeol threw his phone back on the table while it is switched off. He moved back to his previous position and tightly hugged the human being against him, who was all cuddled up to him. 

Suddenly, the other phone went off and chanyeol growled in annoyance. He harshly pulled away and grabbed the phone, ringing continuously and swiping the green icon, he barked “ WHAT!” 

“Chanyeol, are you up now? Where the hell are you? It's eleven in the morning!” he heard his mother's voice and his eyes widen. He grunted and ruffled his hair.   
“come to the villa, right now!” his mother hissed and chanyeol aborted the call. 

Throwing baekhyun's phone, he grabbed the sleeping omega and furiously shook him. “stop! I am up! I am up!” baekhyun grumbled and sat up in his place.   
“get ready, we have to leave” chanyeol growled, running to the bathroom and baekhyun nodded, still in a daze. 

“I have to take a bath, chanyeol” he muttered and the Supreme alpha tsked, he didn't have time for this. He grabbed baekhyun from elbow and not caring about his aching back, be dragged him to the bathroom. 

“ah! Chanyeol, it's hurting me!” the omega whines, struggling with the hold, while chanyeol pushed hun under the shower.   
He didn't care about the omega and turning on the shower, he grabbed the loofah and squirting his body wash, he started to scrub on omega's body. 

A big mistake. 

Because of chanyeol's temper and strength, he wasn't able to realise, how much harsher he was going on the omega's body that was never used to the harsh products. 

Baekhyun's tears mixed with water under shower, while he was rashes by the alpha. Chanyeol quickly washed off baekhyun's body, even though baekhyun didn't asked for it. 

“now go, do whatever you want to do with your face” the alpha pushed the cleaned yet bruised omega out of the shower cubicle. Teary baekhyun, wore his robe and went to the sink. 

He sniffled, his body was burning on the parts where chanyeol washed him. There was a big patch of red on his chest. It was red and warm. Baekhyun pulled the shoulder of robe and saw the same thing on the side and shoulder. He bit his lip and leaving it, he did his morning skincare routine. 

Once he was done, he didn't say anything and went to the closet to take his clothes outs. Baekhyun took out black loose shirt and blue ripped jeans. Dressing up, he applied his eyeliner and made his hair.   
He glanced at the alpha wearing a black suit with three buttons undone from the top, as usual and looked away. 

When baekhyun was ready, he sprayed some perfume and wore his shoes. He felt chanyeol's hand on his back and he yanked away. “don't touch me!” he snapped at the alpha. 

Chanyeol didn't but it and grabbed baekhyun's wrist firmly. The omega was dragged out of the mansion to the car and was pushed inside the car. “you know, I don't have time for your tantrum” he sneered at baekhyun. 

“don't you dare to talk to me like that, chanyeol” baekhyun hissed and hit the alpha on arms. 

“I don't want to talk to you, you are annoying and fucking bitch to me! And I dare you to smoke inside the car! I'll shove them in your nostrils!” baekhyun yelled at the alpha, taking him off guard. 

The driver just gave them a look and chanyeol took a deep breath, trying his best to keep himself calm. 

🌼🌈🌼

“what will I do if my heat comes back?” jinyoung asked his mom. His mother looked taken aback and replied “call your alpha and ask him” she smiled. Jinyoung blushed and nodded. 

“by the way, how is he?” his mother asked and jinyoung shrugged. “it's just one day, mom but if you are asking, he is sort of nice and strict” he rolled his eyes and his mother laugh. 

“then he is perfect for a person who is spoiled like you” she grinned and jinyoung whined. “I am not spoiled mom!” he pouted and huffed. 

“jinyoung, let's meet some guest” jaebum showed up and jinyoung scowled at him.   
“I am fine here, I don't want to meet anyone. They all ask the same” he grumbled and jaebum clenched his jaws and glanced at Jinyoung's mother. 

“jinyoung, don't be so stubborn. Just meet few and come ba— leave it Mrs. Park. If he doesn't feel nice then leave it” jaebum interjected and smiled and made sure that the omega didn't miss his glare. 

“why did you wore a shirt when you were uncomfortable” his mother scolded and jinyoung hunched his shoulders down.   
“who knew it would be filled with perverts” he grumbled and hugged the cushion. 

Jinyoung whined and looked around, smiling at people whenever they passed through. Jinyoung was already tired and his body aching for unknown reason. He felt his nipples swollen and erected and it hurt him a little. He just can't say that to his mother. 

Jinyoung just endured it and waited for the stupid gathering to end. He was already tired and yawning now and then, feeling sleepy. 

“jinyoung, you know you'll be marked in front of people. I want you to remember, don't cry or scream, please, even if it hurts” his mother said and jinyoung just made a face. 

“are you even serious mom? He is gonna pierce them, that's impossible!” he almost raised his voice. 

Soon, the sun went down and it was time for the ceremony. Jinyoung was super nervous as people started to gather in front of the stage. This many people scared him, he didn't want to do that and he knew, it was going to hurt him like a bitch. 

“tonight! We welcome the new member of this kingdom and Prince Im jaebum's beautiful grooming the stage. He is a royal omega from Busan province, tonight, he will give his loyalty and accept Im jaebum as his mate. Let's begin with the ceremony” the minister said and cheer went through the crowd. They screamed and clapped loudly, calling out jaebum's name. 

Jinyoung stood near the stage, where his mother left him. Jaebum grabbing Jinyoung's hand and they walked up the stairs. “just don't freak out” jaebum whispered. 

Jinyoung made a confusing face. He knew it was going to hurt but what's there to freak out? He just shook his head and tried to throw all the bad thoughts away. 

Jinyoung stood in front of supreme alpha, slightly embarrassed at the height difference but the aws and coos made him feel alright. He felt jaebum's big warm hands taking his face in his hands. and he saw, jaebum whispered something. 

“jaeb” the alpha whispered and closed his eyes. Jaebum let his body go in relax mode and slipped into a different dimension, leaving the conscious state, and his other half Jaeb surfaced. It was his other half, the one who worked on his animal instinct the beast. The one who forced jaebum to mark him. His eyes shot open and jinyoung breathing hitched, when his eyes made contact with the silver ones. Jaeb smirked and licked his lips. 

His tongue was long, his fangs elongated and a snarl leaving his chest. Jinyoung could feel himself trembling. 

“hmm… mine” the Supreme alpha evilly smirked and chuckling, he moved forward and sunk his teeth in, Jinyoung's eyes wide open, he felt his skin rip open and fangs sinking in deeper and deeper. 

Jinyoung felt losing his consciousness, he mouth gasping for air and wanting to scream but nothing came out. He felt black dots covering his vision and then he slipped into darkness. 

If anyone told him about the other half, the scary one he would have never signed for this. Jaebum took years to accept his other half, and now, if was time for jinyoung to accept it. 

🌼🌈🌼

Baekhyun didn't left his father's (mother) side, he was all time clinging to him, not feeling nice. His father did notice how uneasy his son felt. Baekhyun winced, if he hugged him or do anything. 

“what happened, son?” he asked in a worried tone and baekhyun gulped in “I took a shower and by mistake scrub myself hard,” he said. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to make his fathers worried. 

“you know your body is sensitive, baekhyun please remember to take a bath. Don't hurt yourself” he ruffled his hair and smiled. Baekhyun smiles at his father and grinned when his other parent came. He had someone behind him and baekhyun frowned. 

“who's that papa?” he asked. 

“he is just my friend, meet him” he introduced and baekhyun smiled at them. The man was kind and greeting baekhyun, shaking his hand but a fake coughing interrupted them. 

Baekhyun quickly scowled at chanyeol and looked away. 

“father, he is such a meanie. He always nags me” he complained, pointing finger at chanyeol who rolled his eyes. 

“it's good, you are babied enough” the alpha father laughed and baekhyun whined, stomping his feet, hugging his birth father. 

“chanyeol, can you take him somewhere, he is feeling moody and ceremony is soon going to start, take care of him. We have to talk to the elders” the father said and chanyeol nodded, grabbing baekhyun's hand. 

“you hurt me” baekhyun accused. 

Chanyeol's brows furrowed and he clenched his jaws. “stop being so whiny. You parents are gone now” chanyeol scolded and baekhyun gave him harmless punches. 

“I got so many rashes because of you! You washed me so harshly and didn't even care about my back just pulled me like a dog. What kind of animal you are!” baekhyun said, tears stinging his eyes and chanyeol laughed. 

“that's why you were so grumpy?” he asked and shook his head in disbelief.   
“stop being a baby and move, dumb head” he dragged baekhyun, not letting his omega settle down. 

“why are you doing this?” baekhyun asked, his eyes desperately moving here and there to meet chanyeol's. They were inside a bathroom cubicle, not caring about the people in the hall room. He was stopped, when chanyeol grabbed his neck and made him look straight in his eyes. 

Then, chanyeol leaned down and locked his lips with baekhyun, sucking his tongue in the gentlest way. His hand slipped behind baekhyun's head, pulling him close, leaving no gaps in between. Baekhyun moaned softly and tried to cling on the alpha. He was small and it was not his fault. 

“why are you so tall, hmm?” baekhyun pouted and pushed chanyeol to make him sit on the toilet seat and biting his lips, walked between his thighs and grabbing the alpha's cheeks, he kissed him again.   
“ n-no.. Don't get up” he whined between kisses. His hand slipped down to chanyeol's chest, his fingers fighting with the buttons, trying to open them but in frustration, he yanked them, resulting two buttons to pop out. 

Baekhyun quickly roamed his hand on chanyeol's hard chest, feeling his broad chest that was just too manly for him.   
Baekhyun licked chanyeol's neck and sucked on his skin. His hand gently caressed the other side while he assaulted the other with his tongue and scrapes his skin tender, leaving red and drool coated beautiful marked skin. 

Time passed and they are still playing with their warm tongue, sweet noise leaving after kisses, making it so sensual. Their heartbeats increase at the amount of kisses and sexual tension.

Their heated moment didn't last long when chanyeol smelled the scent of another alpha. Working on his instinct, chanyeol quickly buttoned baekhyun's clothes and his. He didn't wanted baekhyun's inmates scent to flow out, so he brought omega close and licked the area of his scent gland. The area between the neck and shoulder. 

“c-chanyeol” baekhyun whimpered and chanyeol growled at the omega. Baekhyun bit his lip and looked away. The unfamiliar alpha was gone and chanyeol stood up, grabbing baekhyun's hand. 

Chanyeol left the cubicle with baekhyun tailing behind him. “c-chanyeol…. I am not done. I… I wanna cum” he said, desperately, his body tingling from inside and his member aching for alpha's touch. 

“keep it in, we cannot do anything about that right now” chanyeol said and baekhyun bit his lip, feeling stupid for asking something like that, when chanyeol turned around kissed him softly on lips.   
“we will make it up” he whispered against his lips and baekhyun pouted, wanting to touch the alpha even more. 

“hey, behave. I told you, right?” chanyeol said in his stern voice and baekhyun scowled cutely.

“no, leave it! You are such a meanie, I won't let you touch me after this ceremony. Grumpy!” baekhyun's huffed and walked ahead of chanyeol, who shook his head.

🌼🌈🌼

“mom, that's impossible” chanyeol freaked out. His eyes wide as he stared at his mothers, who were not bulging an inch.   
“please, mom” baekhyun sniffled. His eyes stinging red. 

Chanyeol's alpha mother folded her arms in front of her chest and clenched her jaw. “yes, he can't scream chanyeol, he cannot show weakness. He has stand there, with no emotion” she eyes the pretty omega, hugging the alpha's arm tight in fright. 

“c-chanyeol, please. I can't take it” he whimpered. 

“mom, he won't be able to handle it. How can you say that, you are making him from frightened. I don't want to do this ceremony in front of these people” he growled, not letting his mother dominate him. 

“this is a tradition. It has to wo— No! There are chances that he is pregnant, mom” chanyeol interjected and baekhyun gasped. His mothers stared at both the couple for a few seconds before huffing.

“I told you to get a grip on him” the alpha mom whispered to chanyeol's birth mom. 

Chanyeol glared “stop blaming me! You both did dirty to him! You gave him some shit that made him go into heat!” he sneered. He let his arm wrap around baekhyun and bringing him close, he continued, “he was suffering so bad and now, you are playing the game of who has a grip on me? I am not gonna do an open show in front of them. I don't care if this affects anything!” 

The alpha mother growled loudly, making baekhyun squeal back at supreme alpha.   
“you are going to do and that's final” she glared at him with her big eyes and grabbing her mate's hand, she left the room. 

“what the hell, chanyeol!” baekhyun yanked away. His eyes full of anger, staring at the alpha. “I am not a toy! I don't want to do any of this! Leave me alone! I don't want to be in here!” he shouted at the Supreme alpha. 

“don't fucking shout on me! I am also stuck. There's no way he can stop this, we have to do this! You throw a tantrum or whatever. Stop being a pain in my ass” he yelled back and stomped out of the room.

“I fucking hate you! You self centered bastard! I am fucking pregnant and I am a pain ass? You know what? I am leaving! I not going to be a fucking part of this bullshit! You all are playing with me” baekhyun shouted back and walked into different direction. 

He stomped his way to the hall only to be stopped by his parents. Baekhyun tables himself away and snapped “leave me alone! I am leaving!” he brushed past away and stomped all the way to the main gate. 

He shoved his hand in his pocket to see his debit and credit cards, sighing, he shoved them back and clenching his jaws, he asked the valet to bring his car. 

Baekhyun, decided to never come back to this man. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to push away all the tears and igniting the engine, he let the car growl and drove out. 

Baekhyun just left like that and he didn't care. He wanted peace and affection that chanyeol failed to give. 

🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼


	6. Chapter 6

“hey, you up?” the Supreme asked, his hand folding soft baby towel around the pillow, watching the omega finally opening his eyes after blacking out from the marking. Jinyoung blinked his eyes, adjusting to the lights and turned to his side, watching the alpha preparing things. 

“will you change my clothes? They're itching me” jinyoung said in a low tone, probably still in a daze. 

Jaebum walked to the closet and brought Jinyoung's silk robe and went to his side of the bed. “no naughty touching” jinyoung warned, his eyes not leaving the alpha who smirked. 

“let's see” jaebum replied and started to unbutton Jinyoung's shirt, his eyes set on the beautiful pair of pink nipples, making him drool but the alpha had control over his body. Jinyoung bit his lip when he felt jaebum's fingers brushed against the erect nipple. He giggled softly and rubbed his thighs together. 

“naughty” he called alpha. 

Jinyoung was still in his heat and jaebum chuckled, leaving jinyoung half naked.   
“get up, I need to take off your pan—umph!” jaebum felt Jinyoung's trouser on his face. He threw the trouser away and climbed on the bed. 

“hmm….. Baby is angry” jinyoung smiled and grabbed the alpha by his tie and pulled him close. Hearing the word baby for himself, jaebum clenched his jaws and jinyoung ignored it. He likes that word on jaebum. 

“you marked me, now fuck me, baby” he moaned against jaebum's lips. His hot breath hitting jaebum and making him dizzy with tingling sensations running in his body. Jinyoung let his lower body meet jaebum's dented pants and he growled. 

Jinyoung turned into a puddle when the warmth and pheromones of supreme alpha flared in the room. He whimpered and let out a needy, whiny moan. “who are you to order me?” jaebum grunted. 

“shall I remind you, who I am?” he said lustfully and his hand snaked down to palm jaebum's crotch.he squeezed the painful dent and giggled when jaebum groaned. 

“dumb baby, I am your omega, who is needy. Come on, don't you wanna tou— ah!” suddenly jinyoung squealed loudly when jaebum pulled him in sitting position. Jinyoung pouted and huffed.

“meanie, why can't we just do it, tell me baby?” he whined loudly, trying to get on jaebum's lap. 

“you need to wear some clothes and eat dinner. Stop calling me baby” jaebum growled, pushing away jinyoung who was smelling so delicious. 

“baby~ you smell so good. A little bit, please” jinyoung pouted so hard for jaebum to let him touch him but jaebum was more than something he expected.   
He grabbed jinyoung bridal style and walking to the bathroom, he threw him inside the bathtub. 

First, take a bath. You reek of pheromones” jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose. Jinyoung just stared at the alpha, his jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. 

Jinyoung was all wet with the water and his eyes dwell with tear and they turned red. “hey, you are crying? Jinyoung just take a bath and come back, okay?” jaebum rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to be panicked. 

“y-you don't want me? Do you have a lover?” Jinyoung's small voice came. It turned so low and painful. Jaebum stopped on his track and watched how the omega started to drop tears. 

“what the fuck, jinyoung?” jaebum growled.   
“am I not the one you wanted?” he sniffled, looking at his hand, under the water, playing with the ducky. 

“stop crying, it's frustrating okay? It's not like I had any option” jaebum huffed and jinyoung nodded. “jinyoung you can't rush things. We are bonded but not in love” jaebum finally said and jinyoung felt a choke in his throat.

“I love you” jinyoung whispered. 

“jinyoung don't” jaebum growled. 

“I love you and there's nothing wrong. You cannot stop me” Jinyoung splashed water on jaebum, resulting him to get wet all well. Jaebum groaned loudly. Jaebum already surfaced two times with his other half, he didn't wanted to hurt his omega but jinyoung was getting on his nerves. This was natural to feel attracted and jaebum was not going to let himself lose into this. 

“ you are understanding why I don't want this jinyoung” jaebum said in quiet tone. Jinyoung blinked twice. He shivered because of cold and jaebum quickly brought towel. He didn't cared much about his clothes while dragging out the stubborn omega from the tub. 

“why? You don't find me attractive? I am sorry if I have hurt you” Jinyoung babbled and jaebum wrapped a towel around him. 

“Let's get out of the bathroom,” jaebum said and he walked out. He pushed the robe away and took out some decent clothes, which was a blue T-shirt and black shorts. “baby” jinyoung called. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and turned around.

He saw jinyoung looking timid and nervous. Jinyoung took hesitant steps and getting on his tiptoes, he kissed jaebum on lips. In the process, his towel fell open but he didn't care. He pulled back and bit his lips gently, getting back on his heels. He hugged Jaebum, his head resting against jaebum's chest. 

“don't kiss me out of the blue, you are marked by me and it will be difficult for me to hold” jaebum grumbled, his hand wrapped around Jinyoung's naked waist. 

Jinyoung hmmed and took a deep breath, inhaling jaebum's scent. “I find you so warm and comforting. I feel so weird around you. It's not me but I like it when you have your hands around me. I want to us in future, with love and happiness. I.. I want you to be only mine and is that too much to ask, baby?” jinyoung confessed his feelings and asked something that made jaebum blush. 

“where did that bossy nature go?” jaebum chuckled and jinyoung sighed “I am serious” 

“and I am jaebum. Jinyoung wear your clothes, we are back in mansion, we have dinner to eat and go to work tomorrow” jaebum chuckled and his tone turned serious, he was not going to bend down to his omega. Jinyoung didn't give up but he was exhausted and he didn't want to push the alpha more into this.

He pulled away and taking his robe from the bed, he wore it, and tied the knots around his waist. “I believe this mansion is big enough for me to sleep somewhere else” replied jinyoung laced with taunt. 

Jaebum was left speechless and tsked.   
He didn't wanted jinyoung to leave, at least. What was this? Where was this relationship was going? 

“hey, you can sleep here, I am not pushing your out of the roo— don't worry, baby. We are only bonded not in love, so it wouldn't affect” jinyoung interjected and giving his sarcastic remark he left their bedroom. 

🌈🌼🌈

“ mom, he ran away” Chanyeol said as he stared at the wall helplessly. 

“don't worry, he will come back. Please don't be heartbroken” his mother patted his back and sat beside him. She sniffled and rubbed his back in soothing manner.   
She was watching how miserable his son felt even without the marking. 

“mom, he has my baby” chanyeol's voice cracked, his shoulders trembled as tears trickle down his eyes. “he is not m-marked… I.. I am so scared for him” he continued and his mother clenched her jaw to stop herself from tearing. 

“chanyeol, stop crying. He will be alright. I have sent some men behind him after the Watchung CCTV footage” his alpha mother said as she entered inside the room. 

“if you didn't force this shit on him, he would have been here with me, safe and secure!” chanyeol growled. He yanked himself away from his birth mother's grasp and stood on his feet, towering his alpha mother. 

“chanyeol, you need to work on your temper. He already had enough of your temper and carelessness. You were so eager to have him that he is pregnant and left you! Chanyeol take responsibility for your actions!” she scolded and glared at her son. 

“stop blaming each other! It's not gonna bring him back! Chanyeol, take the car and look for him. He must be near somewhere. He is new to this place, he wouldn't have gone far” his birth mother shouted and glared at them. Chanyeol hunched his shoulder down and nodding, he took his car keys. 

“be careful, chanyeol. Don't get hurt” his mother said and nodding, chanyeol walked out. 

“I never saw any omega behave like that. He is too reckless” chanyeol's birth mom sighed and hugged the alpha. 

“it's okay, let chanyeol learn how to cherish people around him” the alpha mother said and tighten the hug around her mate. 

🌈🌈

Chanyeol's pov

My eyes blankly stared at the streets as I searched for him. Even though I was looking for him, my eyes were zoning out and my mind kept going back to his teary eyes when he asked me for comfort. Why wouldn't he run away? I behaved so roughly and just used him. 

He trusted me enough to call that and I just misused him. Even though I shared a night with him and mistreated even after that he treated me well. I am sure he will be pregnant, I literally knotted him. Ugh I need to get my mind off that thing. 

I took a deep breath and sped my car. I saw few police taking here and there but they got no information. Baekhyun should know he is in danger. He is unmarked and God! Why I fucked up so bad!

I stopped the car and clenched my jaw. Can't I just choose another omega? I thought but my mom slapping me flashed in front of my eyes. 

I have nothing that belongs to him so that I can trace him. It's impossible to track him down like that. Baekhyun where the fuck did you go?

🌈🌼🌈

Jinyoung's pov

Why does he have to be so grumpy? Doesn't he know that I am in heat and I need something in? 

“jinyoung your heat is gone, you are simply horny. After marking omega's tens to feel horny” jaebum said and I looked down at my pancakes blushing like tomato.   
“don't you dare to talk to me, I'll murder you” I hissed at him pointing my fork. He looked shocked but when I saw that cock at night, I literally needed that in me. It's not that hard! 

Last night, even though I left my bedroom, I literally wanted to come back and jump back in my bed and lie down next to him. He was so warm but he is dick and he deserves that!

“I can hear you” I glared at him and pouted. 

I stabbed my pancake and ate the last bite. I don't care if he hears me. He just made my first night with him miserable. 

I chewed my pancake and huffed, when I saw him getting up from his place. I frowned and looked away. What does he think of himself? Handsome faced bitch. 

Suddenly I felt warm fingers sliding under my chin, making me look up at him with a scowl. Before I could bark at him, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.   
“I'll murder you” I mumbled against his lips.   
He chuckled and smirked at me. 

“stop frowning and wear something decent” he said in a soft voice. I looked squinted my eyes at him.

“I'll roam naked” I hissed at him and he just smiled. Ugh I hate it. How can he be so calm. 

“okay, as you wish, darling” he laughed and pulled his hand away, walking away from me. Before he can go far from my grasp, I grabbed his coat from the back and yanked him back to his previous place.   
“hey, jaebum. You forgetting something” I said and bite my bottom lip, he cocked his brow at me and I grinned. He better knows what I am asking for. My hands wrapped around his waist, not letting him move. 

“come back soon, baby” I mumbled against his lips as I stood on my toes. I glanced at his lips and my eyes went back to his eyes. I smiled and smooched on his lips. Consuming the warmth of his lips. It took him seconds to reply to my kiss and dominated me the way I wanted, he groaned softly against my lips and I moved my lips more, kissing him more deeply and nibbled his bottom lip before pulling away. 

He smacked my ass after pulling away and smirked. 

“I will, pretty omega” he chuckled and shaking his head, he left the room, leaving me all hot and needy. 

Such a bastard. 

It's been more than three hours that he left. I decided to call baekhyun to ask about him. He always called me tell me about all the gossip but he just vanished. I loosen my robe while walking towards my bedroom, well mine and jaebum's bedroom. I shook my shoulders to let my robe fall from my shoulder and let it slide from my arms. 

I scratched the back of my neck and walked inside the closet butt naked. I sighed as I stared at my clothes hung perfectly. I chose a full sleeves shirts with some comfortable trousers and not forgetting my undergarments, I made my way back to the bedroom.

I applied my scented lotion all over my body and quickly put on my clothes. Once I was ready, I grabbed my phone and walked to living area, sinking down on the comfy sofa, I dialed baekhyun's number. 

I waited for him to pick up. I left the hope of him picking up, when baekhyun picked up my call with groggy voice. 

“hey, jinyoung” he said and I smiled. 

“hey, baekhyun. You woke up late? What's the matter, some late night actions?” I laughed but stopped when baekhyun clicked his tongue. 

“jinyoung, I left chanyeol.” he said. He is not joking, right? 

“ I am serious, jinyoung. I left him and I… I don't think of returning” he said in a small voice. He is regretting but he doesn't want to admit. 

“where are you now?” I asked. My voice harden. 

“I am…. I am staying in a hotel near the airport. I will leave for…..”


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun's pov

“where the hell are you?” I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. Not early morning. 

“papa, I am in mansion” I said. 

“baekhyun, what did I tell you about lying?” he asked. I went silent and sighed. What am I supposed to say? Why do they think that I am wrong. 

“baby, I know it was so much of a burden and it was hard for you but what you did was wrong. You ran away not telling anyone about this, do you unders— papa, I am fine. Believe me.” interjected. My heart hurts to know that I am hurting him but I want to have some space where I can clear my mind. 

“papa, it's really early for me to talk about this. We can talk about this later. Chanyeol probably forgot about me and… and just give me some time” I pleaded. I don't know why but saying that chanyeol forgot about me hurts a little but it's me, who always develop the feeling so fast. 

I aborted the call and sunk back in my bed, hugging my blanket. This suite was so comfortable and I didn't want to leave but I am gonna leave for Japan where I own a small cottage and a cafe near to a very populated area. 

I sighed and realised that jinyoung was going to visit me. Even though, I trust him, I am scared if he tells anyone about it. I looked at the clock and it was ten in the morning. I rubbed my face, feeling the warmth of my palm over my eyes and got up from the bed. 

“chanyeol really thinks I sort of carrying? It's not that fast but it was just one time we had and I don't know what's gonna happen to me” I mumbled as I stood in front of the mirror and took off my clothes.   
Feeling a shiver ran through my body, I walked towards the bathtub, stepping inside to sooth my tensed body. 

I don't care If jinyoung try to stop me, this is all so rushed and unacceptable. I shut my eyes tightly and suddenly chanyeol's image flashed in front of my eyes. His deep dark brown eyes, looking at me like a predator. My eyes shot open and I released my breath. 

Realising that the water went cold, I get out of the water and wearing my robe, I padded out not before washing my face and brush my mouth. I don't have extra clothes, so I wore what I had from previous day. 

I am tired, I am exhausted of people around me. 

The doorbell rang and I ran towards the door. Opening the door slightly a bit I looked suspiciously only to find jinyoung smiling at me. “gosh! You scared me!” he exclaimed as soon as he saw me and pushing the door open, he hugged me tight. 

“jinyoung, I am so messed up” I said as soon as we pulled away. 

“you are going to Japan, have really made up your mind?” jinyoung asked, his voice sounding sad. I nodded and pulled him to sit beside me. 

“I wish I could go to my studio but it's fine. Stay safe, baekhyun. If jaebum treated me bad, I would have done the same” he said and my eyes widen. 

“don't act surprised, he is nice. I just annoy him” he laughed and I smiled. Hmm…. At least he got the nice one. 

“chanyeol is a bitch! He fucking scrubbed me so bad that it left bruise” I gritted my teeth and slammed the news paper on the table in anger. 

“they say, you might be pregnant” jinyoung said as if it was some common thing but I rolled my eyes. “no I am not! I can't be pregnant this fast? He just saying to get me back! I know well how he badly want other bitches around himself” he laughed sarcastically.

“hey, calm down. I am not trying to offend you. By the way, when you are heading for Japan?” he asked, rubbing my bad. I pouted and grinned “ like in an hour? I asked my cafe manager to make plane tickets” he was so excited to leave for Japan. 

Freedom, that's all in need. 

Jinyoung suddenly hugged me tight and my eyes soften. In this all, I forgot about him. We came here as together, thinking we will be together with each other but I am leaving him all alone. I didn't even thought about him. 

“I'll miss you baekhyun” he whispered and hugged him tightly. “I'll too” I replied. 

Jinyoung was with me since diaper days and I am leaving him soon. I feel bad but he will be fine without me. He has a nice mate and he will be happy. I pulled away and wiped his tears away. “you'll be fine and safe, promise me” he said and grinned, making a pinky promise. 

“I promise you, jinyoung” I curled my pinky around his and kissed it. 

🌼🌈🌼

Jinyoung's pov

I sat inside the car, my heartbeat increasing, in an uneven pace. I clutched my seat belt and coughed a bit. No, baekhyun is just leaving for a few days, he'll be back soon but why it feels like something will go wrong. 

I don't want to imagine things or worry him.   
I hugged myself and bit my lip looking outside. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled and putting my seatbelt, I shoved the key in and turning it I ignited the car. I thought he was not serious but baekhyun doesn't care about it. 

Thinking about it will not bring any change to it. Shaking my head, I changed the gear and took a right turn. This place was not populated like mine. The roads are quite free, I felt myself smiling when I glanced at the clear blue sky with no pollution. The birds chirping and the sun is shining brightly. 

Baekhyun is grown and he will be good and fine. 

After the long drive of twenty minutes, I reach my mansion. I looked at the time and bit my lip. It's already one in the afternoon, I guess I'll just make something super easy for myself, my stomach is already growling with hunger. 

Even though jaebum insisted for keeping a chef but I denied. I don't want unnecessary people in my house just to make food that I can do by myself. I hung my car keys near the door and quickly made my way to the bedroom.

I wore my clothes, nothing special just as jaebum asked, my robe and shorts underneath. I slipped my feet inside my bunny slippers and grabbing my phone, I walked to the living room and lied down on the couch not before adjusting the cushion behind my head. 

I quickly opened the app on my phone and ordered large double cheese pepperoni pizza with coke. I know how to cook, it's just that I am not in the mood after what happened with baekhyun. It feels weird. My life is totally changed. I wish I could to Japan as well and work in my studio but it's just stupid to leave a place and a relationship that is created on nothing like that. 

I am not going to complain about my parents, I'll talk to jaebum and do my work. It's just simple. I was alone before and I am still now but it's day one and I don't even know what will happen at night. 

Sighing, I hugged the cushion beside me and stared at the beautiful ceiling of the living room. The mansion is indeed like a castle. The chandelier hung from the ceiling, looking so beautiful and shiny. The royal colour gave some much richness to it. 

I liked the taste of this interior. 

Suddenly, the doorbell went off and grabbing my phone, I dashed towards the door not caring that my robe was flying and showing my legs. I was so excited for my pizza that I yanked the door open and grinned brightly. 

My grin vanished when my eyes fell on jaebum and beside him was the delivery boy with the pizza bag looking all meek. 

Jaebum sighed and went inside from the side but he grabbed my hand, dragging me in with him. My face turned into an utter confusion and I hissed at him. 

“where the fuck are you going! I already paid him for the pizza, I have pizza in my other hand, blind!” jaebum growled before I could even say anything. My frown slowly disappeared when I saw pizza paper bag in his hand. 

I grinned and took the bag from his hand. 

“before that, come to the bedroom,” he said in his serious voice making me stop. I rolled my eyes and quickly ran to him.   
Once we reached our bedroom, I sat on the edge of the bed, while jaebum took off his jacket. 

“baekhyun heading to Japan” I heard him say and the smile from my face was wiped off. I gulped and sat straight. 

“answer me, jinyoung” I heard his voice so strict and arousing. Jinyoung stop! He is angry and you can't be horny! I scolded myself. I bit my lip and looked up. 

“w-what?” I asked, my hands sweating but then core heating up. I was screwed from everywhere. 

“baekhyun will be in Japan and he has his own cottage and shop. Why did you leave the house without my permission?” his voice boomed and jumped from my place. 

“baby, my pizza is getting cold. Can't we just eat it?” I tried to change the subject, but did I tell he wore a sleeveless shirt along with basketball shorts? That's sexy. 

He was fuming red but I saw the most sexiest man alive in front. He took big steps and stood in front of me. 

“this is about my friend, jinyo—can we just eat pizza? Or I'll hump on you” I blurted out in frustration. His whole existence was getting me uncomfortable to the point that my pheromones started to leak. 

He growled lowly and took a step back. His fist clenching and unclenching. 

“have control on your mouth” he snapped and I pouted, jutting my lips out. 

“nwoooooo, booboo” I showed him my thumbs down and getting up from my place, I stomped my way out of the bedroom. 

“grumpy, old man!” I grumbled and fisting my hands, I took quick steps to my pizza in kitchen but before I could grab my precious box, I felt two arms wrapping around me and I on the kitchen table. 

I am a dead meat. 

My eyes wide, looking at the alpha. His hair all disheveled and looking so good. His eyes like the predator staring at me as if I was his favourite meat to eat but they were also raging with red. A pout created on my lips and my hands cupped his face. 

He doesn't have to be so intimidating but so sexy. 

“Oh baby, you look so handsome in this angry face” I squealed in low voice. He had no expression on but the urge to kiss him was growing in me second by second. 

“baby” I mewled his name and pulled him close, capturing his lips and smooching him. He quickly returned my kiss and I played with his tongue. My fingers carded into his thick black hair and my other hand wrapped around his body pulled him close.   
Both his hands were already settled on my waist, running up and down. His lips left mine and he started kissing my jaws and then trailed it down to my neck and I felt the tingling. Suddenly my body was filled with goosebumps and my fingers tighten around the hold of his hair. 

His arms tighten around my body, trapping me hard against him and his lips worked harder on my mark, my toes curl. He was making me feel those weird things again by nipping my soft skin like a beast, his one hand grabbed my ass and fondle it. 

My mouth opened and I moaned, moaned in his ear, crying softly as I felt his tongue swirling around. He was such a tease. 

“baby..” I mewled softly and my heartbeat increased. My felt my underwear getting little bit wet and my pheromones leaked out. 

When he pulled away, his lips were red and swollen assaulting my mark. His hair still disheveled yet sexy and his broad, hard chest heaving with uneven breathing.   
He watched me as I watched him gaining his breath. Gosh, he is wild. 

I gulped and licked my swollen lips. I was all red, turning my face I looked at the pizza. I felt him grabbing my hand pulling me off the table but my legs gave out. This shit is crazy we didn't do that much but I still feel weak. 

I grabbed on to him for a movement, resting my head on his head, while he grabbed the pizza. 

“be lucky that our couch can convert into a bed” he smirked and his hand wrapped around my waist supporting me to walk.   
I was a tomato by now. He placed me on another couch, and quickly converted into a bed. Once it was done, I gave him pizza and fell on the bed to settle down. 

Believe me, my insides are tingling.

And all I see his heavy, sexy muscles arm wrapping around me as we started to eat pizza. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung moaned and rubbed his tummy. His eyes half lidded and his back snuggled against the supreme alpha's back seeking warmth as his eyes slowly fell from the big TV. 

Jinyoung pushed the empty cardboard box of pizza away and smacking his lips, he turned towards the alpha, hugging him like a teddy bear. 

“the pizza was so tasty. I wish I could have more” jinyoung mumbled, his mouth still lingered with the taste of pizza. 

“we will order tomorrow” the alpha chuckled and picking up the remote, he switched off the TV and his hand laid on Jinyoung's waist. 

“hmm… shall we move back to the topic?” he smirked looking at jinyoung, who scowled. He didn't want to talk about things while he was perfectly snuggled against the alpha. 

“w-what do you want to know?” jinyoung huffed. 

“everything” jaebum replied. His voice suddenly went cold and jinyoung didn't like that. 

“ baby, what will I do if you will not care about me and just about my body because I am yours by ritual?” jinyoung asked, his eyes not matching alpha's. 

“you'll be upset and that natural” jaebum replied, huffing at the obvious. 

“a-and if you make me pregnant and make me feel unwanted?” he asked, his voice low and soft. 

This time, jaebum pulled him close and sighed. “you'll probably leave me” he replied. 

“that's the reason, chanyeol behaved badly with baekhyun. He knew he was pregnant but he scolded him and shouted at him. Even though it was consensual but chanyeol just looked for his desire. He didn't care about baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn't want to live like that. We have been living with love and affection and we want attention all the time. Leave us for hours and we will break down. 

We are not spoiled, we just want affection. We never felt all this emotion and heat, we never had our heat so it's everything new for us. Baekhyun is hurt because chanyeol didn't consider his feelings” jinyoung said, his eyes welled up with tears. He sniffled and jaebum hugged jinyoung. He rubbed Jinyoung's back and tightened his hold, telling him that he was fine and he doesn't have to worry about that. 

“we will talk to chanyeol. I believe baekhyun needs time” jaebum whispered. 

Jinyoung nodded. He sniffled and stayed on his place. He felt stupid for saying all the things but he didn't knew what kind of man jaebum was. He was a wise and sincere man. Jaebum was definitely taking all these things into consideration. 

“anyways, tell me about yourself. Shouldn't we know about each other?” jaebum grinned, tickling Jinyoung's side softly, making him wiggle and giggle at him. 

Jinyoung nodded and said “let's play 20 questions” he giggled and sat up on the bed, popping the can of coke.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I hope you all like the chapter! 

Thank you!


End file.
